Dance with the Devil
by zar'roc407
Summary: The story starts in our present. The Rapture has come and millions are dead including the main character's parents. 13 years later he is part of the resistance and must fight with the help of the supernatural and mundane. More inside R&R.


Summery

On May 11 2011 the Rapture came as predicted. But it wasn't what was expected. On that day strange soldiers with orange eyes dressed in white cloaks appeared and decimated the human population few were lucky enough to escape among them is our protagonist Zar'roc. Orphaned and with nothing left of his parents but vague memories and a pendent from his father he has sworn vengeance against armies of the Rapture. 13 years later Zar'roc has become a Resistance assassin in a world where his skills aren't necessary. On the anniversary of his parents' deaths he is sent on a mission led by his best friend in search of a weapon strong enough to tip the war in their favor. But what he finds is so much more. He is thrown into a world of angels, demons, and gods by powers he doesn't fully understand. But what he does know is that with them and some luck maybe he and the Resistance can take back the world for the human race.

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>Location: New York City, NY Date: May 21, 2011, 10:32 PM<p>

New York apartment #669

* * *

><p>The little boy was lying on the floor of the New York City apartment he was curled into a ball rocking back and forth. He stared at the pool of blood and the two bodies at its center. His blue eyes wide with fear his midnight black hair was wet and sticky with blood. His name was Zar'roc. The name had been in his family for generations or so his father had told him. The word that was from a time long forgotten had three meanings justice, mercy, and vengeance.<p>

Slowly careful not to make any noise Zar'roc uncurled himself and crawled over to his parents' lifeless forms. "Mom, dad" he whispered as he nudged his father's shoulder.

He didn't move.

Zar'roc fought to hold back a sob. His parents had never believed in God or angels so when they heard the news that the Rapture was coming and the world was going to end they had shrugged it off.

But on that day just as predicted an earthquake shook the city and with it came the men. They wore long white coats and carried guns and swords. They descended on the city like a swarm of locust and killed millions Zar'rocs parents included.

Zar'roc looked up as he heard footsteps. Frightened he ran and hid behind the couch. He heard his door open and someone gasp.

"No" a boy's voice said.

Zar'roc recognized it instantly "Nick" he asked poking head out. There standing in the doorway was his best friend.

Nick was four years older than Zar'rocs with brown hair hazel eyes and tanned skin. "Zar'roc" Nick said as happiness lit his face. "You're alive" he said.

"Yeah" Zar'roc said as he climbed out and offered Nick a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Nick ran over to him and looked him up and down "you're not hurt are you" he asked.

"No I'm fine" Zar'roc said as his smile became genuine. Nick had always acted like an older brother to him.

"Good" Nick said nodding absently. "Dad I found Zar'roc" he shouted.

Zar'roc turned as a shadow fell over them. Adarian Malachai Nick's father was tall. Six foot six he had the same brown hair and tanned skin as Nick but unlike Nick his eyes were a dark blue that was almost black. Also unlike Nick he exuded a powerful aura of danger. But Zar'roc wasn't afraid over the years of his short life Adarian had become like a second father to him.

Adarian paled as he entered the room. "Damn" he said. "They got Ambrose and Zoe" he said before he turned to Nick and Zar'roc. "Come on kids let's get out of here we need to hide before they come back" he said.

Nick and Zar'roc nodded.

"Wait" Zar'roc said stopping at the door. He ran back to his parents and knelt by his father. He reached down and tugged on the chain his father always wore around his neck. On it was a black metal pendent in the shape of a sword with two dragons curled around the hilt between the dragons was a stone. Zar'roc had always been fascinated by it. The smooth oval of black jewel seemed to radiate a strange red light that called out to Zar'roc. his dad's older brother who shared Zar'rocs name had given it to him on the day he died and had made his dad promise to hold on to it until Zar'roc was older. He had said that it belonged to the one who held that name.

In that moment black hatred filled Zar'roc. It welled up like blood from the ragged wound at the core of his soul that his parents' deaths had left and as he took the pendent for around his father's neck he swore a vow of vengeance in his heart against the ones who killed them. Zar'roc hung the pendent around his neck and shivered as he felt electricity race up his spine.

Without another word he left them and followed Nick and Adarian.

Zar'roc was six years old on that fateful day thirteen years ago. How many lives were changed that day. Not only the lives of those who died but of the ones left. By killing Zar'rocs parents how many people did the armies of the Rapture save and how many did they damn because. With that one act they opened a door that can never be closed and unleashed something more powerful than anyone has ever seen.

* * *

><p>13 years later<p>

* * *

><p>The Fenrir Resistance faction had been first of its kind. It had been created shortly after the Rapture had begun thirteen years ago. It was the largest and held the most elite of the Resistance's soldiers.<p>

However it was also in one of the most dangerous locations. Hidden in the shell of the old Empire State Building it was located near the heart of where the bloodshed had started.

In addition to housing the elite warriors and strategists that made the Resistance run it was also the home of the three most important members of the Resistance. Its leader General Nero Scalera, and his two Lieutenants Vincent Williams and Adarian Malachai.

It was on this day that Lieutenant Malachai's son Nick was leading his first mission as a Sergeant.

Location: Resistance Fenrir Branch, NY Date: May 21, 2024, 11:44 AM

Underground wing

Nick stopped in front of the metallic door at the end of one of the many halls in the base's hidden underground wing. He hated having to do this to his friend on today of all days but his father had ordered that he bring Zar'roc on this mission. Sighing he placed a hand on the panel next to the door and waited as it scanned him.

When it recognized him the door slid open revealing a pitch black room. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty" he shouted.

A groan answered his call "what the hell do you want Nick" a slurred sleepy voice answered.

Nick walked inside and flipped on the lights.

Zar'roc hissed as he pulled a blanket over his head and in the process fell from his bed landing on the floor in heap of bedding.

"What's wrong with you" Nick asked.

"Nothing" Zar'roc growled as he worked do free himself of the covers. When he had finally escaped he went to his desk and sat as he flipped a switch to dim the lights. He penned Nick with his best glare but its effect was lost due to how tired he looked.

Nick sniffed and cursed as he caught the stench of alcohol "you're drunk" he said.

Zar'roc cocked his head and looked from Nick to the two empty bottles of brandy that sat on his bedside table "no I'm not" he said.

"Yes you are" Nick said. "Damn it and you have to be ready in less than three hours" he said.

"Ready for what" Zar'roc asked.

"A mission" Nick said.

Zar'rocs entire demeanor changed in that instant his eyes cleared and changed to hard chips of ice.

Nick froze as he felt the full weight of Zar'rocs glare. Despite being four years older, several inches taller, and a lot stronger than Zar'roc his glare still filled Nick with a primal fear. Especially now with his eyes that were the eerie golden color that they had changed to on his thirteenth birthday.

"No" he said his voice deathly calm.

"What do you mean no" Nick said.

"I'm not going to commit suicide just so the higher ups can get their kicks" Zar'roc said as he turned away from Nick.

"Sui…" Nick started but stopped as he relised what Zar'roc meant.

The main purpose of the Fenrir soldiers was that they were fast effective killers on an open battle field. but Zar'roc wasn't he hadn't taken to any of the normal weapons that they used here and for the most part his hand to hand combat skills were abysmal.

There were only three things that Zar'roc was good at. The first was that he was the best stealth operative in the entire branch. Second he was okay with small arms like handguns and better than most with any bladed weapon. And finally Zar'rocs most famous skill. Zar'roc was what people called a demigod which in hacker terminology meant he could pretty much infiltrate any system. Nick glanced at the computer on Zar'rocs desk and knew that no matter how secure their security network was Zar'roc could crack it and have control of the entire base inside of five minutes. And why wouldn't he be able to after all he had designed it.

"It's just recon Zar'roc no fighting involved" Nick said. "You know my dad wouldn't send you out on anything that would get you killed" he said.

"Get out" Zar'roc said his tone cold and bitter.

"But…" Nick started but stopped as Zar'roc spun and leveled a gun at him.

"I said get out" he said. "Now go Malachai before I put a bullet in your skull and ruin both of our days."

Nick cocked his head. Something wasn't right here he could feel it. "What is really wrong" he asked.

Zar'roc glared at him before he sighed and turned away. "Why are we fighting this war Nick" he asked his voice barely a whisper. "I mean what are we thinking we're just a few hundred thousand humans going up against millions of whatever the hell they are" he said before he turned back to Nick. "How do you really think this is going to end" he asked.

"I think we'll win" Nick said. "And what do you think" he asked.

Zar'roc sighed and looked over at the picture on his desk. It was a picture of himself, Nick, Adarian, Nick's younger sister Anya with her husband, and Ryssa Adarian's now dead wife. For the first time in a long time he understood why Nick fought and why he himself had once fought. "Honestly I think the world is going to die bloody" he said.

"But that's not why you're feeling so bitter today" Nick said.

Zar'roc shook his head "everyone who's here has a family. Billions died that day thirteen years ago but for the most part families that escaped notice stayed together" he said. "So why am I the only one who had to watch his parents die at his feet" he asked. "And you know what the worst part is" he asked. "I can't even remember their faces and this is all I have left of them" he said as he tugged the black pendent out from under his shirt.

"You never told me that you couldn't remember them" Nick said quietly.

"Yeah well it's not exactly something I go around advertising" Zar'roc said.

"Do you know why I fight them" Nick asked. "I fight them not only because I want revenge for all the people they kill but because I want revenge for my mother" he said. "And I would think that you want your vengeance to."

"There's nothing I want more" Zar'roc whispered. "At this point I would walk straight into hell and sell my soul to the Devil himself just for the slightest chance" he said.

"Then come on and fight" Nick said.

Zar'roc frowned at him. "Damn it Nick why do you have to be right it makes it damn hard to stay pissed at you" Zar'roc said shaking his head as he rose. "Well I suppose if I'm gonna die someday I might as well take a few of the bastards with me" he said before he nodded towards the door. "I'll meet you upstairs in about a half hour" he said.

Nick gave him a skeptical look.

"I'll be there Nick" Zar'roc said.

Nick nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Location: Resistance Fenrir Branch, NY Date: May 21, 2024, 2:45 PM<p>

Fenrir meeting room #7

* * *

><p>Nick stood in front of the eight men and three women that made up his squad as he briefed them on their mission. Though his voice was determined his eyes were sad because Zar'roc hadn't shown up. "We're heading out to sector six the enemy has been sending regular patrols through the area almost like…" Nick said.<p>

"They're looking for something" a voice finished as the door slid open and Zar'roc walked in.

Nick marveled at how different he looked from the sulking bitter man he had been that morning. His black hair still looked disheveled but then again it always did. His gold eyes were bright and clear he wore the light body armor of the Assassin Core.

Unlike the normal bulky green and brown armor the soldiers wore the assassin armor's platting was set tight to the body but in a way that didn't impede movement. That along with the strange mottled black and gray coloring could make even an untrained man invisible. The armor also set off Zar'rocs strange high features that had always reminded Nick of a predatory cat.

As Zar'roc moved to the back of the room and leaned against the wall Nick noticed Zar'rocs weaponry. He could see the hilts of the daggers that curled out of Zar'rocs boots in addition at his waist was another set of blades and the two custom built handguns that someone had sent him for his birthday last year. Nick also knew that other blades and small palm guns were hidden within the armor's platting.

"Sorry I'm late" Zar'roc said. "Lieutenant Vincent needed my help" he said before he nodded for Nick to continue.

"Right" Nick said. "We are being sent out to search the area for anything abnormal" he said. "We believe that there is a weapon in the area that could help us to defeat them so proceed with extreme caution" he said.

"Yes sir" the eleven soldiers said as one before they left the room to finish gathering their equipment.

Zar'roc and Nick watched each other silently. "Are you okay" Nick asked breaking the long silence.

"Yeah I'm fine" Zar'roc said as he pushed himself off the wall. "Well lets go we've got a weapon to find" he said smiling.

Nick smiled and they walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Location: New York City, NY Date: May 21, 2024, 3:22 PM<p>

Sector 6 West section

* * *

><p>Zar'roc and the two soldiers in his group climbed off their motorcycles as they parked in the west section of Sector Six.<p>

As he looked around Zar'roc cursed silently and swore he would strangle Nick the next time he saw him because he recognized the area as the street where he used to live. He looked around at the crumbling shells that had once been buildings and a deep sadness filled him as he thought of all the friends he had lost. Then he saw the remnants of his building and black anger filled him. "Spread out search the ruins and bring any suspicious items to me" he said.

The soldiers nodded.

"I'll take that one over there" Zar'roc said pointing to his building before he walked towards it. Taking a deep breath he walked inside and stared around at the lobby as memories flowed through him unbidden. Memories of his friends and family and of the time they had spent here.

Suddenly Zar'roc felt a strange tugging sensation it wasn't painful but he felt compelled to follow it. Walking slowly like a man entranced he climbed up six flights of stairs and stopped in front of a room.

Zar'roc gulped as he saw the tarnished plate that hung on the door. "669" it read. His old home. Every instinct he had told him to run to get out of here before the memories destroyed him but something…

"_Beyond that door lies your destiny"_ a strange alien voice said in the back of his mind.

Cautiously Zar'roc opened the door and on impulse went to the back storage room. The tugging sensation faded and was replaced by a violent throbbing in his head that beat in time with his racing heart. As he stared at the back wall of the small room several of the bricks seemed to glow in his sight and the light that pulsed from them beat with the same rhythm as the pain in his head.

Kneeling Zar'roc drew a dagger from his belt and used it to pick away what was left of the mortar so he could pull the bricks away. His eyes widened at the safe that had been hidden behind the brinks. He scoffed at the outdated keypad and rapidly typed in the six digit master combination.

The safe clicked open and the pain intensified. Zar'roc hissed and doubled over clutching his head. For several minutes he couldn't move as he fought back the pain. When he finally had control again he threw open the safe and pulled the dark wood box out.

The lid was inlayed with gold filigree in the same shape as Zar'rocs pendent with the point of the sword folding down to stop just above a lock.

A sense of deep foreboding filled him but it was dwarfed by something else. Something he couldn't identify. Zar'roc took the pendent from his neck and twisted it in the keyhole. The box clicked open and the pain stopped.

Zar'roc sighed with relief and opened the box. He gasped. Inside on a flooring of black velvet sat three objects. One was what looked like a small injector capsule that held a small vile of red liquid.

Another was what looked like a sword hilt made of black metal. The handle was wrapped in black leather that led down to a jagged ruby pumble. At the center of the cross guard spiky gold demonic flames were set and on each side twin silver dragons uncurled.

But what held Zar'rocs attention was the ring. Thin as paper it was a simple circle of the same black metal as the hilt and his pendent but wrapped around that metal was a sheet of black jewel that pulsed with a strange red light. Zar'roc recognized it as the same kind of stone in his pendent a stone that he had been told there was only one of. Carefully he lifted the ring and examined it. The only adornment aside from the layer of stone was there words engraved on the inside "Invocto rytis Zermos" Zar'roc read as he frowned at the unfamiliar words.

Zar'roc froze as he heard voices coming from the apartment's main room. Putting the ring back he closed the box and slipped out of the storage room with it under his arm. He moved silently through the halls until he came to the main room. He froze as he saw the two men.

Both had long brown hair and wore long white coats. In addition each had a small machinegun slung over their shoulder and a large blue spear.

Dread filled Zar'roc because he knew what they were even before they turned to him and he saw their piercing orange eyes. _"Rapture soldiers"_ he thought as he backed away.

The men stared at the box Zar'roc held before their glare rose to his face and they leveled their spears at him.

Zar'roc cursed silently. The spears were what the Resistance called Stingers not only did they work like normal spears but they could also shoot high voltage barbs that could incapacitate or kill.

"Commander we found the box" one said into his comlink.

"Who has it" a man's voice crackled over the line.

"He appears to be one of the Resistance" the soldier answered. "We have him pinned down" he said.

"I'll be there momentarily" the voice said.

And true to its words within less than a minute Zar'roc heard one of the sounds he dreaded most of all it was the soft hiss of metallic wings.

Zar'roc looked up as three people in armor descended through the hole in the ceiling. The men on the right and left wore bluish white armor and carried lances. The man in middle his armor was shining gold with lines of dark orange snaking down it and he held a sword that pulsed with gold light.

Zar'roc knew them for what they were instantly. They were part of the upper command of this area. It wasn't the armor that told him although it did show their exact rank. What really tipped him off was what was on their backs. The crest of the Rapture's army was two folded angelic wings. Several of the high ranking officers carried large shields crafted in its likeness but those who held a true rank of honor were given the ability to transform their shields into one of the Army's most powerful weapons the Glide Wing Pack. It allowed them to fly at high speeds and at an altitude high enough that he only weapons that the Resistance had against them was the few surface to air missiles that were stored at Fenrir.

Zar'roc watched as the man in the center removed his horned helmet. "Give us the box boy and we will grant you a merciful death" he said.

Zar'roc stared at the man as shock, horror, and rage tore through him in rapid succession at the sight of a face that had haunted his nightmares for years.

The man was dark skinned with long black hair and the orange eyes that marked the soldiers of the Rapture.

Zar'roc could still see that night clearly in his mind he could still hear his mother's cries as the Stinger bolt hit her chest and he could still here this man's laughter as he did it.

"You" Zar'roc snarled and in one lightning move his guns shot from their holsters and into his hands. "Die" he shouted as he leveled them at the leader.

"Kill him" the man said to the two Stinger wielding soldiers. And before Zar'roc could even pull the trigger they had their machinegun in their hands.

Unimaginable pain assailed Zar'roc as the barrage of bullets pierced his entire body. He fell on his stomach the box slipping from his grasp as it hit the floor. The lid snapped off and the ring and capsule fell out landing inches from his hand. Zar'roc just laid there completely defeated.

"**You're not really going to die like this are you. You're not going to die like the pathetic weakling they think you are"** a woman's voice whispered in his mind.

"What can I do" Zar'roc asked as his sight started to fade.

"**Seize the ring Akrios. Seize it and seize your destiny with it." **

Zar'roc lunged at the ring and managed to grab it. He felt himself growing cold as he slipped it on to his finger but nothing happened.

"**The blood Akrios use it" **the woman said.

Zar'roc grabbed the capsule as he did he felt it trigger and something like a drop of magma enter his bloodstream. Time seemed to freeze as he felt a new presence enter the room.

"**So you are the heir"** a deep resounding voice asked it sounded so familiar to Zar'roc but he couldn't place it. Before he could answer the voice asked **"do you desire power."**

Zar'roc didn't answer.

"**You don't want to die here you have a purpose. A reason to fight. I know you can feel it the desire for vengeance and blood flows through you if you want it then take it. You have the power you know the words to say. So I ask you again do you desire power" **the voice said.

"Yes" Zar'roc breathed even as he felt himself dying and the added pain of the blood from the capsule.

"**Then say the words"** the voice said.

"Invocto rytis…" Zar'roc started.

"**Finish it"** the voice said.

"Zermos" Zar'roc said as everything went black. An instant later everything snapped back into focus as pain that made a mockery of the gun shots tore through him.

"What's happening" the Commander shouted as Zar'rocs body rose in to the air. "Kill him" he shouted.

The soldiers nodded took aim with their guns and emptied the clips at Zar'rocs form. But as the bullets neared him a swirling black miasma appeared and deflected them. The soldiers tossed their guns away and fired the barbs in their Stingers but they two were deflected by the mist.

The Commander snarled "attack him" he said to his two armored subordinates.

They took a step forward and froze as Zar'roc let loose an inhuman howl.

Zar'roc howled in pain as he felt each of the bullets leaving his body. At the same time he felt something branding itself into his flesh. In his mind he saw black lighting striking out from him and a black mist that swirled around him.

"Rise now my child" the woman's voice said. "Rise now mighty Source. he who shall be able to give life and take it, before your wrath even the Gods tremble, you are death and destruction, son of the two greatest forces to ever walk the earth, and your will shall make the will of the universe" she said. "Now I release you."

With the sound of splintering earth and wailing souls the mist and lightning burst apart and Zar'roc fell to the floor landing in a crouch with his back to the Commander and his minions.

"What is this" the Commander said.

Zar'roc was silent as he rose and the shadows of the room draped themselves around him before they solidified into a long black trench coat. "Hello Commander it's been awhile" Zar'roc said his voice now deeper and more resonating. As he turned to them they all gasped and took a step back at the changes they saw. By Zar'rocs left eye were three tattoos in the shape of blood red tears but placed like they were they also looked like a three clawed slash mark. In addition the head of a stylized dragon tattoo poked out from beneath the collar of his body armor. But what truly shocked them were Zar'rocs eyes. the same gold as they had always been they seemed to glow as if with barely contained power and were now shot through with tendrils of black that swirled around his pupils.

The Commander recovered first "attack him you fools" he shouted breaking the other four free of their awe.

The two soldiers charged at Zar'roc their Stingers leveled at him like spears.

Zar'roc laughed as he grabbed the weapons and snapped them in two before he seized the men by their throats. At the same time he could hear the voice in head whispering words to him. "Kafieri rapt Reverto meveratae" Zar'roc said repeating the words.

Blinding red light flashed from the bodies of the men he held and they screamed as they fell to the floor. The light died a moment later and they sat there on their knees their heads bowed in defeat.

"Robert, Nate" the Commander asked. They gave no response.

"Attack my minions" the voice in Zar'rocs head said a moment before he gave voice to it.

As soon as the words left his lips the soldiers' heads shot up and the Commander gasped. Their skin was gray and their eyes burned a fiery red that drew attention to their fang filled mouths and clawed hands. They leapt up and charged weaponless at the Commander and his men.

The men in white armor stepped in front of the Commander and leveled their lances.

The former soldiers snarled and shoved the weapons aside as they tackled them to the ground. The men screamed as the soldiers' talons tore open their armor and they sank their fangs into their necks. The men in armor spasmed as the demon soldiers drank their blood but after a few moments they stilled.

The soldiers climbed off the corpses and like well trained dogs returned to Zar'rocs side. They smiled showing their bloody fangs as they looked from the Commander to Zar'roc and spook in a series of shape clicks that he strangely understood.

"No you can't kill him" Zar'roc said as he held out his hands towards his fallen handguns. They flew through the air and into his grasp but as they touched him black flames engulfed them and when the fire died away it was Zar'rocs turn to gasp.

Gone were the plain guns that belied the powerful mechanisms they hid inside and in his hand were works of art. Made of metal as black as midnight with handles made of worn dark wood that fit his hands perfectly. On one side each of the guns held a beautiful demon wrapped in thorns the other side held words in flowing gold script. On one gun it said "Creation" and on the other "Destruction."

Smiling Zar'roc shot each of the demon soldiers in the head. They died instantly and crumbled to dust before they hit the ground. "I want that honor for myself" he said as he slipped the guns back into their holsters. "Tell me Commander do you know who I am" Zar'roc asked.

The Commander didn't answer as he tried to shrink back against the wall.

"What's the matter don't you remember that day thirteen years ago when you and your men swept through here" he asked. "You murdered my parents. You slaughtered them on the floor like animals and left me there to rot" he spat.

"You" the Commander said. "You're that little kid" he said.

"That's right I stood here and watched you spill their blood and now I shall spill yours as atonement" he said. "Now pick up your sword and die" he said as he flicked a finger at the Commander's sword and made it appear in the man's hand. Zar'roc held out his own hand and the sword hilt from the box flew into his grasp. "What do I do now" he asked the voice.

"Call it forth and let your instincts lead you" it said.

giving a mental nod Zar'roc took a deep breath before he said "awaken Nemisis." as he said it black fire and crimson lightning rushed from the hilt and formed a long hand and a half sword's black blade that was spiderwebed with red veins that seemed to pulse with life.

The Commander paled as he saw it. "That sword it can't be. Nemisis and the Primal Source are only a myth" he said.

"Tell me does this feel like a myth" Zar'roc asked before he rushed forward with preternatural speed. The Commander didn't even have time to move before Nemisis buried itself in his chest slicing through his armor like it wasn't even there. "Know that on this day you are the first victim. With your death my crusade begins and it will only end when every single one of you bastards are nothing more than bloody smears on the memories of this world" Zar'roc said. A second later raw feral power lanced up the sword causing the Commander to explode as if someone had set off a bomb inside him.

Nemisis vanished from Zar'rocs hands as he wiped the blood from his face. He looked down at his blood soaked hand and just laughed. _"It had been so easy to kill them I had barely had to do anything"_ he thought as flicked his gaze to the wall and a chair manifested. He sat in with a satisfied smile on his face. "You might as well come out" he said to the empty room.

The air in front of him shimmered before a man appeared. Zar'roc raised an eyebrow at the wraith in front of him that was an exact copy of him with the exception of his eyes which were a pale swirling silver. "So you're the one that's been talking to me" Zar'roc said.

"Yes" the man.

"So what am I dead or is this a dream" Zar'roc asked.

"What" the man asked.

"You saw what I did. That was beyond imposable" Zar'roc said. "And you can't be real" he said.

"No this is real more real than anything you've ever seen" the man said. "The world you know is actually the falsehood. This is the truth" he said.

"Explain" Zar'roc said.

"Okay" the man said. "You are part of a long linage of humans who can trace their bloodlines back to me" he said.

"And who are you" Zar'roc asked.

The man smiled "you know how the Rapture soldiers claim they serve God" he asked.

"Yes" Zar'roc said.

"I am his antithesis. I am the Primal Source" the man said. "Or should I say we are the Primal Source" he said.

"What do you mean" Zar'roc asked. "As I said you are part of my bloodline" the man said. "What makes you different is that the first born of each generation the one who is named Zar'roc is the one who inherits my powers at the age of thirteen. Hence your gold eyes" he said.

"I see" Zar'roc said. "So my uncle…"

"Yes" the man interrupted. "He was my vessel. However you are different from the others" he said.

"How so" Zar'roc asked.

"When one of you comes into your powers I for the most part train and then possess you. But your will is too strong and you seemed to have a natural mastery of your powers" the man said.

"So tell me these powers what exactly can I do" Zar'roc asked.

"Pretty much anything" the man said. "Manifest objects, teleport, bend the elements, control minds that sort of thing" he said.

Zar'roc thought about it for a moment until a random thought struck him. "I just realized I don't know what to call you" he said.

"You can call me Aristo" the man said.

Zar'roc frowned at the unfamiliar word before he felt a flash in his head and it translated itself. "Teacher" he asked.

"Aristo also means lord but in this case yes I am your teacher. It is a word from one of the ancient languages that we use to bind magic" Aristo said.

"What do you…" Zar'roc started to ask but stopped as a voice crackled over his phone's radio.

"Zar'roc are you there" Nick asked.

Zar'roc cursed silently before he pulled the phone from his belt and pressed talk "yeah I'm here" he said.

"Where the hell are you. You were supposed to be sweeping the west section but Jake and Wren called in and said you vanished" Nick said.

"I got preoccupied but if it helps I picked off a few soldiers well I was here" Zar'roc said. _"And found something better than heaven itself"_ he added silently.

"Really" Nick asked sounding surprised.

"Don't sound too surprised" Zar'roc said offended to the core of his being.

"Sorry" Nick said.

"It's okay" Zar'roc said.

"Alright so tell us where you are and we'll come get you" Nick said.

"We're done" Zar'roc asked.

"Yeah" Nick said. "Is that a problem" he asked.

"_Of course it is"_ Zar'roc thought. _"I don't want to go back I want hunt down every last Rapture soldier and kill them. I want to bathe in their blood and hear their screams as I return the pain they've caused me a thousand thousand times over."_ "No it's fine" he said. "I'm over our old apartment building."

"What are you doing there" Nick asked.

"_Finding the weapon we came for"_ Zar'roc thought. "Nothing" he said.

"Are you okay" Nick asked his tone guarded.

"Yeah I'm fine" Zar'roc said.

"Alright we'll be there soon" Nick said and hung up.

Zar'roc clipped the phone back to his belt before he turned to Aristo. "Alright they're coming here so I need to know how to hide this" he said gesturing to his tattoos and eyes.

"Didn't you hear her voice your will makes that of the universe. Will it and if it is within your power it will happen" Aristo said.

Zar'roc nodded and closed his eyes as he willed his face to return to normal. When he opened them a moment later a mirror manifested and he inspected his work. His eyes still held a slight glow but everything else looked normal. Zar'roc dissolved the mirror and rose.

Aristo nodded in approval "not bad" he said.

"Thanks" Zar'roc said as he slipped out of the coat. "What's with this anyway" he asked.

"It's Shadow Armor" Aristo said. "It's resistant to most magic, it's bullet, fire, and water proof and can't be pierced by most blades" he said. "it's a good thing to keep around."

Zar'roc nodded. "I'll start wearing it once I get back but for now people will question it" he said before he dissolved the coat. "Nemisis" he called. A jet of black flames shot from his hand before it solidified into the sword. Zar'roc willed it into the shape of a dagger and sheathed it in one of the empty slots at his belt.

"Let's go" he said as he heard the roar of distant motors. Smiling Zar'roc went to the window and leapt from it. He plummeted six stories before he flipped in the air and landed lightly on his feet.

"You know if you don't want people to know about your powers I wouldn't do stuff like that" Aristo said. Zar'roc laughed and walked out of the alley as Nick and the others pulled up.

"What's so funny" Nick asked as he climbed out of the armored tank like vehicle they had brought.

"Nothing" Zar'roc said as he took his motorcycle from Wren one of the soldiers that had been in his squad. "Race you back" he said.

Nick gave him a sly grin "you're on" he said. "Wren you're in the Shell I'll take your bike" he said.

"Yes sir" Wren said before he climbed into the armored vehicle.

Nick climbed onto the motorcycle and revved the engine as he pulled up next to Zar'roc.

"Loser does Adarian's errands for a week" Zar'roc said.

Nick nodded.

"Go" one of the soldiers shouted.

Zar'roc and Nick shot forward staying neck and neck as they swerved down the road. _"Not bad"_ Zar'roc thought. _"But not good enough."_ he dropped one hand down to the motor of his bike and with his powers willed it to go faster. He shot past Nick as his speed doubled and he left Nick in the dust.

* * *

><p>Location: Resistance Fenrir Branch, NY Date: May 25, 2024, 9:30 AM<p>

Training hall

* * *

><p>Zar'roc yawned as he walked into the training hall. Today was his yearly combat assessment. In the past he had always dreaded this day but not this time. This time he was ready because now he had his powers and his spirit was lifted by the last few days.<p>

Over that time his powers had grown and his skill in using them had grown with them. And Aristo had become like a brother to him. It had also been fun to hear Nick whine about running his father's errands during the time of the year that his father was at his busiest bringing in new recruits and reassigning soldiers based on their test results.

He could still hear Nick's tantrum from when they got back.

"_How did you do that these bikes can't go that fast" he had asked. _

_Zar'roc had smiled and said "you have your fighting skills and I have my evil Jedi tricks" he said before he walked off. _

Smiling Zar'roc stepped up to the entrance window.

"Hay Zar'roc" the teenager behind the window said. He had short cropped blond and blue eyes.

Zar'roc frowned at the kid he had never seen. "Hay Rafe" he said as his powers supplied a name.

"How you been" Rafe asked.

"Fine" Zar'roc said slightly agitated. "If you don't mind I have other things to do today so could we get on with this" he asked.

"Right" Rafe said as he took on a serious air. "Soldier number 666 today you will be tested in your combat skills in addition to your blade and firearm skills" he said. "You are allowed two of each kind of weapon. If you do not have your own they will be provided for you" he said.

"That's okay I have my own" Zar'roc said as he removed his guns along with two daggers and placed them on the counter. At the same time he wove a powerful glamour over them so no one would be able to tell that his guns were no longer human weapons. It also made the daggers look normal. One was of course Nemisis in disguise and the other was a poisoner's knife with a weak paralytic on its blade.

Rafe nodded and picked up a scanner from the desk. Zar'roc cursed silently he had forgotten about the scanner.

Fast as thought a second glamour wove itself under his. This one was stronger and would protect the weapons from the scanner.

"**Thanks"** Zar'roc said to Aristo through their mental link.

"**Don't mention it"** Aristo said.

"Alright these check out okay" Rafe said drawing Zar'rocs attention back to him. "But you need to leave your coat here you're only allowed to wear your body armor" he said.

Zar'roc smiled as his eyes took on a slight bluish hue "I'm taking the coat" he said.

"You're taking the coat" Rafe said his voice sleepy.

"If anyone asks I left it here" Zar'roc said.

"If anyone asks you left it here" Rafe said.

"Good" Zar'roc said as he released his hold over the kid. He picked up his weapons and returned them to their places as the door to the testing zone opened. Zar'roc nodded to Rafe and stepped inside. He followed the short hall and stepped out into the testing room. As he did his coat became invisible.

"Welcome Soldier number 666" a voice said.

Zar'roc looked up and high above him he saw a window that lead to small room. In it sat General Nero, and his two Lieutenants Vincent and Adarian.

"Do you have anything to say before the test begins" Nero asked.

Zar'roc smiled as he pulled his guns from their holsters "let the games begin" he said.

* * *

><p>please read and review because i value your opinions<p>

Next time: Zar'roc takes his test, Fenrir soldiers are captured in retaliation among them someone important to Zar'roc, Zar'roc must fight back with the help of allies form Aristo.


End file.
